toonforce the beginng
by beninator5
Summary: Ben Biggerstaff an autistic kid chosen to save the multiverse from an evil toon known as Eric Cartman but he needs to assemble a team to help him return cartoons to earth
1. prolouge

Deep in space close to earth a giant head shape spaceship comes into view. Inside a fat evil boy sits on a throne "Soon the multiverse will be mine" said the boy as he laugh evilly. Just then a tall hansom blonde man came in. "Sir we are approaching Earth." Said the man. "Excellent, soon the cartoon council will pay for what they done, banishing me to space for no reason" The boy said. "Well you did cause a giant war." the blonde said. "SILENCE. soon the multiverse will bow to me ERIC CARTHMAN" Eric said.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ben's pov) My name is Ben Bigger-staff and this is how my life became weird. It all started at the park I saw Kylie my crush seeing a meteor fall from the sky, inside was two watches one was a wrist watch and one was a necklace watch. The wist watch got on my wrist and the necklace watch got on Kylie's neck. We were given coin like things. mine had a picture of Marvin martin on it and Kylie's had a picture of Doraemon on it. There were notes on the ''coins'' saying "put the medals into the watches". And we did that and the characters from the medals popped out. "Greeting humans." Marvin said.

"What is going on?" Kylie said. "Allow us to explain this situation." Doraemon said. "We are cartoons and we need your help." Marvin said. "Us. Why?" I said. "Because you two are the ones who will save the Multiverse!" Marvin said. Just then we all heard a blast. "AN ADULT CARTOON RUN!" Doraemon said. We ran as fast as we can. "So I'm guessing your kid cartoons aren't friends with adult cartoons." Kylie said as we ran. "Are you kidding we're mortal enemies" Marvin said. Finally the adult cartoon caught us but marvin pulled out a remote and we were teleported to a space station.


	3. Chapter 3

( Ben p.o.v)

I was surprised to see that we we're teleported to a space station known as the citadel home to many cartoons. "So why did we have to go here?" I asked. "To meet the council of cartoons. They will help us. They run this place." Doraemon said as we walked to a building. Inside were Mickey mouse, Bugs bunny, Spongebob squarepants , and Woody woodpecker. "My great council I Marvin martin have brought the Autistic one Ben" Marvin said. "Hi' I said. Bugs bunny and Mickey mouse walked up to me and Mickey said "Yep he is the Autistic one." Then Bugs said "Come." And we followed Bugs to a docking bay. There we meet a female mouse and another bunny "This is my daughter Miracle" Mickey said. "And this is my son Junior" Bugs said. "They will be joing you" Mickey said. "Great we need the extra straight." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ben's p.o.v)

I was getting in the ship we were using to get into the death carthman. Marvin said "I will help you in anyway I can." I looked at Kylie who saw something.. "Is that a moon?" She said looking at it in full view. "That's no moon its the death Carthman." Doraemon said. Just then we heard a rattling noise. It was Discord from My little pony. "I want to help." Discord said. "ok." I said as we landed into a docking bay in the Death Carthman. "Ok what is the plan?" Kylie said. "Take out those guards." I said as we approach the guards. "Oh Autistic one go on in." One of th guards said as they opened the door. "ok." I said as we walked into the throne room. "So Autistic one you came to stop me?" Eric said. "Yes for we are protectors of peace and comedy of the multiverse we are the toon force." I said. "Toon force I like that name." Marvin said. "ENOUGH WITH THE SAILOR MOON STYLE INTRODUCTIONS!" Eric said. "Wait how do you know who Sailor Moon is?" Discord said as he got punch by Eric. I walked towards Eric amd pick him up and throw him in a dip pit. "He's dead. You freed us." A Adult cartoon cheered. "Your welcome. Can you give us a ride to the citadel?" I said. "Yes of course. You freed us from Eric." A Adult cartoon said. When we got to the citadel it was empty then we found a note saying "Come to California.". When we got to California we sa a city of cartoons called "Toonopolist". There President Trump said to us "You all fought bravely today we will watch you with great interest." Then the council came to us and Bugs said "You past the test you formed a team to protect the multiverse from evil well done." Then Bugs showed us a mansion that was our home base. And that is how my life became weird and great. I became a leader of the Toon force.


End file.
